Gloirin Ironblood
History of Gloirin Early Life Gloirin was born in Thorin's Hall as the son of Gláin III, a hunter. Glain originated from the Lonely Mountain, but when the Fire-Drake Smaug the Golden took Erebor for himself he had to flee. Glain then went to the Ered Luin where Gloirin was born in the year 2790 of the Third Age. In 2825 Glairin, Gloirin's younger brother is born. In 2843 Glain and his family left Thorin's Halls to live in a camp in the Vale of Thráin, where Glain's cousin Glúfor lived. Glúfor was a Lumberjack and so were Vífill, Gelfir and Verkall, other inhabitants of the camp. Glúfor's son Bufor became a hunter together with Gellir and Áskell, sons of Gelfir, Later so did Gloirin and Glairin. Later two more inhabitents joint the camp, Dofur and Grîmkell Stonebearer, who used to be a miner and was the nephew of Gelfir. In 2914 Glain died. In 2932 Gelfir died, Gloirin was then elected the new leader of the camp. In 2947 Goblins entered the Vale of Thraín every now and then and In 2948 Verkall was killed by them. In 2964 Glúfor died. The Fall of the Camp In 2978 Dofur left the camp early on the day without saying anything. Gloirin and Vîfill got worried and went searching for him. Glairin was in Thorin's Hall with his son Golnar. The Camp was then attacked by Dourhands and Goblins. Bufor, Grîmkell, Áskell and Gellir fought against them but couldn't hold. They were all captured. Gloirin and Vîfill returned to the camp later that day. Gloirin then went searching for them, while Vîfill returned to Thorin's Halls to get help. He returned with Glairin, Gilrar, Gloirin's cousin and some soldiers. They joint with Gloirin and together they attacked a Goblin camp where Áskell and Grîmkell were held hostage. They freed them and went to search for Gellir and Bufor, but they couldn't be found. The guards returned to Thorin's Halls, but Gloirin continued searching with Gilrar. They entered a village of Dourhands and there they found a Dourhand Captain who spoke to his guards of how he had sent Bufor to Angmar and how he had killed Gellir. Gloirin and Gilrar were then found by some Dourhands and they fought their way out and Gloirin slew the captain. Gilrar was severely wounded by this battle and died afterwards. Seperation Gloirin then met up with Glairin, Golnar, Dofur, Grîmkell, Vífill and Áskell. They all chose to go their own way. Glairin and Golnar returned to Thorin's Halls to live there, Grîmkell went to the city of Noglond and Askell went to Gondamon and joint the army of Mathi. Gloirin and Dofur became metalsmiths and together they opened a shop in Thorin's Halls. Glairin became a miner and was their main provider of ores. Vífill remained at the camp, unhappy, mourning Gellir. Life in Thorin's Halls Gloirin and Dofur's shop didn't make much profit, so they started travelling to Bree to sell their armour there in the year 2982. In 2983 he meets Balgor on his way from Bree to Thorin's Halls, while Balgor went to Thorin's Halls to speak with Dwalin. Balgor then recruited Gloirin for the Knights of Eriador. In Thorin's Halls Gloirin brings Balgor to Dwalin who speak together in back room. Balgor then left and Dwalin asked Gloirin to become one of his guards. Gloirin did so and in 2989 he was made Lord of Dwalin's Guard. Balgor then returned to Thorin's Halls, together with Fharil, Lord of the Knights of Eriador, who came with news of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Fharil made Gloirin a Lieutenant for Order and he recruited Glairin, Dofur and Golnar for the Order. Fharil also gave Gloirin a task, he had to fight the Dourhand of Kheledûl. Gloirin did so together with Balgor and Glairin, Dofur was appointed the same task, but begged for another and Fharil told him to go to Orthrikar, to forge an alliance with the Dwarves there. Glorin, Balgor and Glairin then saved the elf, Avorthal, son of Cardavor, a friend of Fharil. Leaving the Mountains In 2991 Gloirin and Balgor left for Bree to sell armour made by Gloirin and to fight against the Targrîp and Ongburz orc-tribes who had started invading the Northern Bree-Fields. In 2993 Gloirin and Balgor joint Janamir, a sorcerer and Lord of Men of the Knights of Eriador in the fight between the Dúnedain and the evil men near Bree, the Blackwold. In 2994 the Blackwolds surrendered and the Dúnedain, led by Strider went north to fight the Ongburz tribe. Gloirin, Balgor and Janamir joint them and Fharil had sent other members of the order, Avorthal, Athal, Thuriond the General-Commander, Ghranduin, Glamdal, Dofur, Fharazor, Fhaladan, Beregund, Balagond and Cornelias to join them. They fought a small war against them and the Order and the Dúnedain won, but it led to the deaths of both Thuriond, Fhaladan and Balgor. In 2995 a great council was held for all members of the Knights of Eriador. There Gloirin was elected the new Dwarf-Lord of the Knights of Eriador and Janamir was made the new General-Commander. Also Glamdal was made Elven-Lord of the Knights of Eriador. Also the Dúnedain Langlas and Amdír were made members of the Knights of Eriador. Fharil then awarded Gloirin the Ring of Power his ancestor Gláin II had given him 900 years earlier. Return to Thorin's Halls Gloirin then left Bree-Land for his ancestral home. There Lord Dwalin made Gloirin a Lieutenant in his main army. Gloirin was entrusted with the protection of the city Noglond. There he meets Grîmkell Stonebearer again, who is one of the guards. Gloirin lived in Noglond for 4 years, when his term a military commander ended. Grîmkell was then created Commander of Noglond, making him the new military leader, but also the political. In the year 3000 of the Third Age Gloirin was made one of Dwalin's most trusted councellors. Gloirin also started metalworking again, becoming one of the most well known metalsmiths of Thorin's Halls. This made him very rich and in 3004 he bought himself a grand house near Thorin's Halls. In 3005 Gloirin was appointed Commander of Thorin's Halls, becoming the second man after Lord Dwalin. Travels for Lord Dwalin In 3010 Gloirin was sent to Othrikar in the North-Downs by Dwalin to negotiate with the Elves, Dúnedain and other men of the region about an alliance against the rising power of Angmar. There he fought against the Ongburz and Targrîp Tribes who were still a great trouble there. Gloirin also met with Halbarad, who led the Dúnedain of the North-Downs for Strider. At Orthrikar Gloirin heard from Hannar that Dori was missing. Together with Athal, who had also been stationed there he went to search for him. They heard that he was taken by evil dwarves. Together they infiltrated the dwarven-city and freed Dori. They also found other prisoners. One of them was Bufor, Gloirin's cousin. They were found and a battle started which let to the death of Athal and many other prisoners. Only Gloirin, Dori, Bufor and Ottar, another prisoner, survived. Dori then took Gloirin's place as negotiater with the other inhabitants of the North-Downs. The Birth of Skorgrîm In the year 3016 of the Third Age the Dourhands revived the body of their ancient King Skorgrîm, with the help of Ivar the Bloodhand. Category:Dwarves Category:Knight of Eriador Category:Dwarf-Lord of the Knights of Eriador Category:Lieutenant of the Knights of Eriador Category:Lieutenant of Noglond Category:Longbeards